Arrak
In the custom-designed world for the Dungeons and Dragons series High Rollers D&D, Arrak is a small continent of the prime material plane. The first season of High Rollers D&D, the Lightfall Campaign, is centred on the continent of Arrak. The continent of Arrak is surrounded by oceans. It consists of three countries on its surface and are generally demarcated by the Grasping Peaks mountain ranges. The countries are Bresseras, Dawn Republic and Unbroken Empire. Arrak also have a surface frontier region called the Troubled Lands, and an underground region called the Underdark. Bresseras Bresseras is a desert kingdom located on the western regions of Arrak. It is the oldest and largest country of Arrak, currently ruled by the Chromatic dragonborns and its allies. Another major race, the tieflings, also live in the country. Bresseras is also a hermit kingdom as its inhabitants are only concerned of events happening within its borders. Despite being the oldest kingdom of Arrak, it is not without its own political turmoil. Bresseras was initially established by the dragonborns and their masters, the dragons, centuries before the Lightfall. There are two major classes of the dragons and dragonborns, Chromatics and Metallics. They elected their first Wyrm King, a noble gold dragonborn, who was a warrior. The warriors of the two classes work together to fend off the Demonic Invasion that took place during the time. In an attempt to take over the lands, the demons offers the savage human tribes to join them, promising power and wealth. The human tribes agreed and eventually became the tieflings. With their new allies, the demons are winning the war. The Metallic dragonborns then organized an army to hold back the Demonic Invasion. The tactic succeeded and the demons are forced back into their demonic planes. The dragons then seal off the portal to the demonic planes and, after exhausting all their power in the war, the dragons are put to eternal arcane sleep. Fearing further retaliation, the dragonborns then enslaved the tieflings. After the war, the Chromatics felt that Bresseras now needs a leader who is either intelligent or religious. The downfall of the Metallics began as overtime, the Chromatics removed all Metallic leaders from power. The Metallics' fate is sealed when a female black dragonborn, Queen to the Wyrm King, slew him in his sleep. From then on, only the Chromatic dragonborn ruled the land. Despite this, the Metallics held onto their traditions to have a Wyrm King ruling over their own class. Dawn Republic Dawn Republic is a mercantile country located on the eastern regions of Arrak. It is the second largest country of Arrak. Although being a figurehead, Korak the Champion holds the executive authority of the Republic. The legislature loosely consists of the Council of Guilds and the Wizards Council. The Martial Society carries out its judiciary powers. the Dawn Republic also a culturally diverse democratic country. Feyden Feyden is a town of the Dawn Republic, located west of Talis'Val and east of Briarcrest. The town is known for its specialisation in lumber production. Rika Flamewind is the de facto leader of the town. Talis'Val Talis'Val is the capital city of the Dawn Republic, located east of Feyden. The Council of Guilds manages the city and the Dawn Republic under the advice of Korak, the Champion of the Republic. The City Watch and Guided Arms manages the security of the city. Talis'Val is divided into seven districts, each having its own functions. The Guild Quarter is the central district that houses the Council of Guilds, the governing body of the Republic, and is one of the oldest part of the capital. At the centre is the Government Building that houses the high-ranking officials of the capital, including Korak. Surrounding the building are eight guild headquarters that oversees their area of representation. The eight guilds are Guild of Alchemists and Brewers, Guild of Artists and Jewellers, Guild of Carpenters, Guild of Cookery, Guild of Masons, Guild of Potters and Glass, Guild of Smiths and Miners, and Guild of Varied Merchants. Except for the Guild of Varied Merchants, the Council of Guilds organises Feasts for each of the guilds once throughout the year. Surrounding the Guild Quarter are six districts. Listed in clockwise order starting from the South: *'Journeyman's Way': A market district that houses various merchants. Duck and Potters and Unicorn's Patch is located here. *'Artisan's Rest': A district for middle-income citizens. Black Valley Brewery is located here. *'Dawn Square': A district for high-income and higher establishment citizens. Pegasus Lodge is located here. *'Old Temple Way': A district that houses religious buildings. *'Whisper's Walk': A dilapidated district that houses graveyards. The citizens of the city tends to avoid Whisper's Walk at night since the undead and spirits now roam the district after awakened by the Lightfall. *'The Stacks': A district that houses low-income citizens. Blacksmiths are generally located here. Tallfield Tallfield is a town of the Dawn Republic, located south of Briarcrest and northeast of Greybell. It is surrounded mainly by wheat plantations. Other Settlements *'Aramount': A town of the Dawn Republic, located along the Grasping Peaks mountain range and west of Briarcrest. Aramount is known for its specialisation in ore production. *'Briarcrest': A town of the Dawn Republic, located west of Feyden, east of Aramount and north of Tallfield. Briarcrest is the current known settlement under the control of the Broken Sky as Mayor Denin is a member of the Broken sky. *'Greybell': A town of the Dawn Republic, located southwest of Tallfield. The Buckland Family made a pit-stop at Greybell when Mirela is allegedly murdered by Cam Buckland. *'Firstlight': The capital of the former kingdom that the Dawn Republic established over. The former kingdom was ruled by powerful mages. The largest chunk that broke off from the Pelor's Light lands on the city and decimates it. Troubled Lands The Troubled Lands is a frontier region located on the northern regions of Arrak. With its tough terrains and cold climate, civilisation is scarce with frontier towns scattered across the region. It is described as the "cold wild west". Unbroken Empire Unbroken Empire is a country located on the southern regions of Arrak. It is the smallest country of Arrak. Its inhabitants established the country by their own will, with no races being superior to another. Despite having an empress ruling the lands, the government do not have direct control over its citizens. Slavery is outlawed within the Empire. Underdark Underdark is an underground region, located underneath the continent of Arrak. The drow mainly lives in this region, together with other races. Others Aboreal Plane Aborea is a chaotic good-aligned plane of existence, stylised as a peaceful plane of natural beauty with a multitude of thriving environments. Much of the plane is dominated by vast tall forests, but also includes glades of wildflowers and fields of grain. As a plane that also embodies chaos, it has a wild and often sudden nature. The weather can change drastically at short notice, changing from warm sunshine to raging winds and back again in just a few minutes. The plane is guarded by winged elves led by Tanos. Temple of Ayandris The Temple of Ayandris was once for the elven queen of the Ayandris same name. It is located inside a cave near Tallfield. It is now abandoned and is used by Gulthia to conduct her sacrifices. This is also the location where the adventurers first met one another. Unnamed Forest near Feyden *'Spire of Eternal Autumn': One of the elven spires that remained after the Lightfall. The spire is lead by Queen Shalana. *'Temple of Melora': A temple for the elven princess Melora. A mobile orc camp, now led by Falk after the death of Raxxus, is situated outside the temple. Article based on Wiki Format Description Temporary text placeholder. History A comet known as Pelor's Light passes through the celestial plane every hundredth year for the past 1200 years. The comet brings blessing to the land of Arrak, healed the sick, and kept the evil monsters in a magical sleep. This event is known as the Passing of Pelor's Light. In 1300, the comet exploded during its flight on what should be the thirteenth Passing of Pelor's Light. The comet broke into two different kinds of shards, fallshards and the rarer lightshards, which fell across the land, causing widespread destruction. Firstlight, the capital of the old kingdom, is now in ruins after being plummeted by the shards. This event is known as the Lightfall. It also breaks the magical sleep, allowing the monsters to roam the world and bring chaos to the land. Several decades had past and a new capital, Talis'Val, has risen by the champion Korak. *The size of the shards will determine the strength of the power it radiates.https://youtu.be/M-LopuAgz9I?t=55m *Magic does not work in Ruins of Firstlight due to large amount of fallshards (does not glow in Pelor's light, grey) present. *Rarer lightshard/dawnshard (still glowing in Pelor's Light) enhance magic casts from and cast to the carrier. Only found "in this region". *War between Dragons and Demons **Dragon Lords/Dragonborn fighting against Demon Lords from "9 layers/abyss" **Demon Lords approach humans for help, "transform" them into tiefling forms **Metallic Dragonborns organises army **Dragon put to sleep, Demon Lords pushed back into their realm **Afraid of retaliation despite winning war, Dragonborn enslaves tieflings Demographics & Culture This paragraph should give information about the location's population and their traditions or customs. Sub-headings may be added if the demographics and culture of the location has a long history or changes in different series. *Dawn Republic *Old Republic, now Dawn Republic *Bressaras, East of Dawn Republic, the Desert Kingdom **Oldest Kingdom, existed way before Lightfall *Troubled Lands **Rough Terrain **No major civilisations, just frontier towns **Cold version of the Wild West *Unbroken Empire **Has an empress, but not really in-charge **"Free" Empire **No slavery Geography & Climate This paragraph should give information about the location's environment, topography and its long term weather conditions. Sub-headings may be added if the geography and climate of the location has a long history or changes in different series. *Feywild, Northeast of Tallfield *"Grasping Peaks" Mountain Range **Runs along major faultlines Relations & Military This paragraph should give information about the location's association with other locations, armed forces and warfare technology. Sub-headings may be added if the relations and military of the location has a long history or changes in different series. *Council of Guilds *Korak *Guilded Army/City Watch: provides security within Talis'Val *Marshals: enforces law across Dawn Republic *Wizards: Organisation dedicated to help Dawn Republic, "1 Central, 8 Towers" *Broken Sky, Briarcrest *Elves *Drow Economy Talis'Val is the capital and a major trading centre of the Dawn Republic. Traders from within and neighbouring countries congregate at the capital to conduct businesses. The Council of Guilds manage the wealth and resources across the country. The Dawn Republic also have several towns specialising in certain industries: Aramount for its ore metals and Feyden for its lumber. However, in recent years, production from specialised towns are greatly reduced and major trade routes to the capital are pillaged due to activities conducted by the Broken Sky. *Dawn Republic: Mercantile based economy, "like USA" Currency Coins are used as currency across Arrak. The value of the coins are determined by the type of metal it is made of: copper, silver, gold and platinum. Each platinum piece is worth 10 gold pieces. Gold piece is the most common coin in circulation, worth 10 silver pieces each. Each silver piece is worth 10 copper pieces. Transport and Infrastructure Paved roads are common in major towns and along major trade routes. Apart from walking, horses and carts are used by the people to travel between places. Caravan services are available in major towns to provide mass transportation for people travelling between towns. In Talis'Val, carriage services are available for private transportation within the city for 10 gold.https://youtu.be/ID0FLUR5K74?t=2h14m42s References